Total Drama Greece
by jotdi
Summary: I hope its good. sorry about my other stories being deleted. REVIEW AND CHALLENGE IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Greece

Which happens after TDAE

Disclaimer: What can I say, I don't own anything at all.

I'm really sorry my other stories got deleted; I will try to rewrite TDAE soon.

This story includes the following; I made some changes to the cast.

Lindsay

Tyler

Gwen

Trent

Owen

Izzy

Courtney

Duncan

Effie

James

Abby

I never finished TDAE but if I did Courtney and Duncan would be broken up and Duncan would be with Effie, gwen and trent would be broken up, and Trent would be with Courtney, like at the end of Total Drama Action the way it should be, gwen and duncan would not be together because they would have broken up at the end of that story. Sorry for giving that away before I rewrite TDAE, I wont rewrite Total Drama Action the way it should be probably. I have decided that TDAE happened after Total Drama Action the way it should be even though I was writing them at the same time and I said they had nothing to do with eachother. Hope you can remember all that.

James and Abby are 2 new characters I made up. You will see what they turn out like.

I realize I never described the TDAE charecters so I will describe Effie (when she arrives in the next chapter), James and Abby. The rest you should know from the TV series.

Enjoy.

* * *

The sun beat down over the TDG filmset.

It was a large resort on a small greek island owned by the Total Drama company.

For once the campers were staying someplace nice.

The campers would be staying in rooms, each for a single person.

Chris: This season our cast is getting treated well for a change. Chef is still here but he has attended coking school and will be cooking gourmet meals. The only difficult thing about the camper's lives will be the challenges. Who made it in this season. And what is the first challenge? find out noe on total drama greece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Credits/song thing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris stood on the dock, smiling.

Chris: welcome back. This season will be even more totally dramatic than the last 3.

Chris: lets welcome the campers coming back.

A boat came towards the dock, and Lindsay stepped off backwards.

Lindsay: where is everybody.

She turns around.

Lindsay: There you are Chip.

Chris sighed, but decided not to correct her.

Another boat came towards them moving fast, with tyler parasailing above it.

Tyler: Hey Lindsay.

He was so focused on her that he hit a tree.

He slid down into the shrubs.

Chris: Awesome wipeout man!

Tyler's fist raised from the bushes and formed a thumbs up.

The next boat arrived.

Chris: Hey James.

A relatively tall boy stepped off the boat with short hair and olive skin. His hair was dirty blonde and he was wearing torn jeans and a red shirt.

James: Hey chris.

The next boat arrived carrying Duncan. He stepped off.

Duncan (to james): Hey I dont remember you.

James: I'm new.

Next came Izzy.

Izzy: Ok, its just like so cool to be here again. Oh my god, is this in greece, that is so cool!

Chris: yes Izzy, it is in greece.

Random voice: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: It looks like owen has arrived.

Owen: Hey man, awesom to be here, its just so awesome to be in greece, especially whenn some of the best foods were cooked here.

Chris: The best foods you are talking about were probably cooked in the oil called greece, not the contry.

Owen: Oh.

Effie stepped off the boat. She had short brown hair with pink streaks in it. She had a few tacial peircings and her body was shaped like an hourglass ( there's the description).

Duncan: Hey.

She walked over, kissed him and stood next to him.

Gwen arrived.

Gwen: I can't beleive I'm in all 4 seasons.

Duncan: Hey we're in the same boat.

Next came Trent. with a guitar on his shoulder.

Trent: hey chris, good to be back with you guys.

Next arived another new charecter, Abby. She had long blonde hair with olive skin and green eyes. She was wearing a green sweatshirt even though it was warm out.

Abby: Wow... I can't beleive i'm actually here.

Finally courtney arrived, she was the last person.

Courtney: Hey, I really enjoy being back here.

She stood next to Trent.

Chris: well it looks like that's everyone, you should all prepare for the first challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Challenge Ideas!**

**I need them, please leave them as reviews.**

**How did you like it?**

**please review.**


	2. Teams idea of next challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing which sucks.

Note: James and Abby wont talk much because thay are nervous. its their first season. everyone else has been in at least one season already.

1 thing i forgot to mention last time, izzy and owen aren't a couple, they were never **really **together anyway.

* * *

The campers relaxed in the mess hall as chris gave them the gist of the challenge.

Chris: Today's challlenge is a big game of capture the flag. But before that I should divide you into teams that you will use in this challenge as well as the rest of the season. Oh yeah, the teams will be uneven because there are 11 of you.

Chris: The first team includes the following; oh yeah this is the team with 5 people, the other team has six.

Izzy

Duncan

Effie

Abby

James

you are the Awesome Apes!

Duncan: that name**_ SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Effie: I agree so freakin much.

Chris: I will ignore those comments. Anyway, the other team includes

Lindsay

Tyler

Gwen

Trent

Owen

Courtney

You are the Poison Pythons.

Gwen: its better than awesome apes.

Chris: Anyway, You will be using water bottles as flags. The divideing line for each team is the stream that runs across the whole island. The Awesome Apes get the other side of the island that is slightly larger because the have less people. It is this way because the other team cant cross the fence that divides our season's base camp from the woods. You are both on the other side of the fence at the beginning of the game and must stay there the whole time.

This will follow the basic games of the rule.

You each hide a flag which in this case is a plastic bottle.

The other team tries to find it and bring it onto their side of the forest. If they do they win.

You can only be tagged if you are on the opposing team's side. If you are you must stay there until someone from you team tags you on the other teams side, then you are free.

You can use the entire island to play. Make sure to hide the water bottles well. The game begins NOW!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: this was short.**

**It was just the teams and the challlenge, it will take a while for the next one to come out because my teachers are giving me alot of homework so they can finish the books before school ends next week. It will also be long and include the entire challenge.**

**It's gonna be awesome!**

**-jotdi**


	3. 1 more person, please send apps

I need one person to add to total drama Greece.

He/she wont be added till about chapter 10 but I need to start working on him/her and adding him/her to my draft now.

He/she has to be 16 or 17 because that is the age of all characters even original TDI characters (that doesn't really make sense because this is season 4 and they were that old in TDI but that's how I want it).

I will only accept ONE person so make it good and interesting

Just copy this onto your review/application and fill it out.

Name (first and last):

Gender (should be obvious from the name):

Age (16 or 17):

Stereotype:

Hobbies:

Likes/dislikes (please put the likes in the left side with a slash between it and dislikes):

Paired up?:

If yes, with what kind of person:

Audition tape:

Personality:

Lucky item:

Anything extra:

Casual clothing:

It can be a boy or a girl.

Make it good because only 1 will make it into my story, remember, they wont be added till about chapter 10.

-jotdi


	4. Challenge begginning

I don't have ANY apps so PLEASE send them in.

**OK, I know I said I would include the whole challenge, but I'm only putting in the first part to add drama. Sorry.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA, which is relatively sad.

I forgot to mention this, last time but the confessional is recorded wherever the person wnats it ti be, they just look to the camera, say "confessional" and begin. The part where they say "confessional" is deleted.

* * *

**Awesome Apes**

The Awesome Apes had quickly elected Duncan as their team captain.

Therefore he was in charge of where they hid the bottle and their gameplan. The team sat down in a small clearing in their half of the forested area on the other side of the fence to discuss where they were going to hide the flag and their plan of attack.

Duncan: Tis is our base camp. Has anyone seen good hiding places on our way here?

James: We can hide it in a hollow tree or something.

Effie: No, that's to obvious.

Abby: Why dont we walk around and look for a good spot to hide this.

Izzy: Hey, have any of you seen a caterpillar? I'm really craving one!

Duncan: Shut up. I say we go with what Abby said and look around.

The team began moving around their half of the tropical forest.

* * *

**Poison Pythons**

Trent had been chosen as the captain of the Poison Pythons

Trent: we have the advantage in numbers, but the smaller half of the woods, whick about ties the teams up with the probability to win. But I think we can do this.

Gwen: We should go with the obvious.

Courtney: What does that mean?

Gwen: It means that we hide it in a place so obvious that they dont excpect to find it here.

Tyler: Nice thinking.

* * *

**Chris (standing on dock)**

It looks like alot of drama is building up between competitors. They both have reasonable strategies. Stay tuned to see who wins.

* * *

**Awesome Apes**

Duncan was wandering around when an idea struck him.

No, literally, it hit him in the face.

Duncan: Guys, come here.

They all came.

Duncan: OK, this is how its gonna work, when I was walking around this vine hit me in the face and I got and idea.  
Chris never said we couldn't hide it in the trees. We will climb this vine and hide the bottle somewhere up here. That's also the way we will get onto their side.  
We leave the bottle in the trees on our side of the island and then we will use the trees to move around our side and their side, the trees grow so close together we could easily use them to get around the forest, and even cross the river.  
Are you guys in?

Effie: yeah

Izzy: Sure

James: OK

Abby: I dont have a problem with it.

All five of them began climbing the tree.

Duncan, with the bottle in his hand.


	5. APPS

Seriously, I NEED APPS!

If you readers dint like this story, than this wont bother you.

I am going to stop writing TDG until I get at least three applications.

Send apps please.

-jotdi


End file.
